Talk:Nick Fury
Can we not put anything in the notes about Mr. Jackson. Though it doesn't look like he is in an X-men set, we don't know if he is in an Avengers set. Saying such about Mr. Jackson makes it sound like we are saying he will be in an Avengers set. This way we don't won't be wrong when/if the figure in unveiled. :P 21:12, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :You beat me to it *editconflict* XD But yeah, I was gonna say leave that bit out for now, I'll add it back in when more info is out. I WISH TLG would be more clear about these things... - 21:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I know really, this is still bugging me too. 21:16, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, so is he in a set, or not? 00:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) we don't know yet , but i'm betting on him appearing in the Quinjet set. Djgourhan 00:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So, since we now know he isn't in the Quinjet, should we create an article for the theoretical Nick Fury set, along the lines of what we did with Harley Quinn and The Riddler? He might come in the Sprider-Man set in his comic book version. Djgourhan 20:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) and it might the comcic version of Jackson's Fury! You're right Legosuperheroesfan 12:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :You know that LEGO pretty much told us that he is comic based and that he wouldn't appear in an Avengers set, right? 12:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Where did they say that? Because he was mentioned in the press release with X-Men people? Hmm.. just hope it's still based on Samuel L. Jackson (and doesn't have a TCW Mace Windu face with an eyepatch) 12:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Pretty much. They said comic based versions of the characters. From what I understand though, the current comic version is based on Sam Jackson's appearance. 12:52, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: (Just looked it up) That's a relief- I can take a Robin with no green (actually that fig looks much better in real life then in pics I think), but I don't think I'd want a Nick Fury with light-coloured skin since I mainly only really know him as that guy who turns up at the end of Avengers-related movies :P 13:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Not to get off topic, but I prefer the new Robin. I don't like red and green together. :P I still wouldn't rule out that it isn't the Jackson version, he may always be based on his first appearance (like Two-Face). 13:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::He could even be in the Spider-Man set, but if not, I wouldn't count out a possible Marvel Universe exclusive set which could be revealed later on this year (like how they did with 4184 Black Pearl from POTC). You never know :P - 14:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, but I'm counting that out. At least that being the set that was referenced to in the press release. 14:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Could. You clarify your last statement , Brickberry? Which? I believe he will be in Spidey set and be Jackson's comic Fury. That's the one kids will recognize, because that how he's been portrayed in every form of media. Djgourhan 15:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Avengers I think it's pretty obvious now, judging from the picture, that the minifigure will be based off of his Avengers variation. And this isn't just a promotional image of a figure that won't be released as the press release clearly stated that he will be physically released. So he must come in an Avengers set which will be released much later this year (like 4184 The Black Pearl was with POTC). Anyway, should I make a page for 'Unknown set with Nick Fury'? We do have a page for The Dark Knight Rises set(s), after all. - 16:17, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, even if he turns up as an extra in the Quinjet, or something like that, from a certain retailer, we still wouldn't know about it. 18:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't think there's any way he'd turn up as an extra in an existing set- we have final boxart images and he isn't listed (besides, I think all the Marvel sets are already released in some areas). Only thing I can think of is he'd be a promotional minifigure in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes or whatever they're going to call the Marvel video game (off-topic: I really want that gun :D) 01:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::You want the actual gun or a LEGO brick version? ;) 02:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: The LEGO brick of course- it looks better than what it's meant to represent http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/7027119675/- it just looks like a normal boring pistol :P Anyway, I guess this Fury compensates a bit for my disappointment with the Spider-Man figs... 02:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, just making sure. ;) Also, you notice that the gun was included with Colonel Dovchenko before, right? :D I do agree, having a monster gun like that is better than a wimpy pistol. :P 05:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not again... how embarassing :P 07:27, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, I actually thought you wanted the gun in real life.... :P O.o 07:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::No, I thought The Joker's gun was new, but I got told it was from the Indiana Jones theme, just like you told me then :D 09:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Berrybrick's right, after all, the Target version of 4768 The Durmstrang Ship included extra minifigures. It's unlikely that this could happen with Nick Fury, but possible. - 07:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I heard it's a polybag set with a small armchair thing. -- 07:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC) * LOL WTH an "armchair"? O_o 07:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ** Control Armchair :P -- 07:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ***Like Emporor Palpatine's super awesome epic Episode VI control armchair?! :O 07:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ****I smell a non-newspaper promotion. (Could be from that scene in the trailer when he gets up from his chair to talk to Loki xD) - 07:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *****Per Above :P ****** Sounds plausible (but I hope not) 09:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *******I hope it's one of those polybag promotion sets you see at the end of the LEGO aisle. :D :D 16:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC)